I promise, I’ll be at your wedding
by NiahkoChan
Summary: “Be happy, Danny” she whispered, watching every movement of his eyes, as he watched his future wife, walking down the aisle, while she walked away with tear stained face. “I love you”, was her last words, before hearing a soft whisper “Is that Daddy?”


**Title:**

I promise, I'll be at your wedding

**Summary:**

"Be happy, Danny" she whispered, watching every movement of his eyes, as he watched his future wife, walking down the aisle, while she walked away with tear stained face. "I love you", was her last words, before hearing a soft whisper "Is that Daddy?", then it rained.

**…**

It was beautiful, the decorations, the wife, the groom. The wedding was well prepared, the wedding of someone, who no one had expected that would be together. Every person thought that this wedding was for her, but they were wrong. He never loved her more than a friend, he just loved her as a friend. This wedding was for…

"_Daniel James Fenton and Valerie Grey"_

The woman they expected to be his wife was no where in sight. The woman who he didn't love more than a friend, but just a friend was never seen inside the church.

_Samantha Elizabeth Manson_

She was very beautiful, she loved him deeply than he can even imagine, but he never accepted her love. She was his best friend, his one and only true friend, who never left his side, but he couldn't and wouldn't love her. She was rejected, but she bore a secret, which could have changed his mind, but she never told him that.

_Because she loved him and wants him to be happy_

**Flashback: **

"Come on Danny, get a grief", Sam angrily said, assisting her friend to the convertible

"Sam just let go, leave me alone, just go", Danny pushed her harshly away from him, making her fall down the narrow road in a hurtful slam.

"I'm just trying to help you, you little asshole, if you want to die then fuck it, kill yourself. I know our friendship is not that good, because you had known my god darn feelings, but  
Danny I don't want to see you like this because of Valerie, I still care because I'm your friend, God Damn it", She cried angrily, standing up and walking away, before she felt two strong arms being wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry Sam, It's just I really love Valerie, she means the world to me", He cried, while his hug tightened and the rain started to fall.

"I know, so fight if you think you're the one who's right", Sam whispered, feeling much more hurt, because he was hurt, and he wouldn't and couldn't love her, even if the world is upside down.

"I..."

"Hush, Danny stops your crying"

"Sam…"

Then something happened between them, that night. Danny knew and Sam didn't say a word about it or her being pregnant with Danny's child. She stayed quit, taking all the pain, crying and keeping the pain of laboring without anyone to be at her side.

She was strong, but without him. It's hard to face the world alone, she was going to tell Danny, but she had heard about his wedding, so she stayed still and quite with her 5 yrs old child. You can say she's an Idiot, but she had accepted that fact a long time ago, and she didn't want him loving her, because of pity.

She's happy if he is, and she knows her child could learn to live the world without a father.

_Daniela Maru Manson, can live the world without a father_

**End of flashback**

The wedding started, the groom is waiting for his wife, His blue eyes shows pure happiness, not even noticing two people, watching from the glass window of the church.

_They were looking and saying goodbye_

"Be happy, Danny" she whispered, watching every movement of his eyes, as he watched his future wife, walking down the aisle, while she walked away with tear stained face. "I love you", was her last words, before hearing a soft whisper "Is that Daddy?", then it rained

"Yes he is baby, and be happy for Daddy, my Daniela", Sam kissed Daniela's forehead, then smiled.

"But, doesn't daddy love mommy or me?" Tears then started to flow down, Daniela's cheeks, making Sam hugged her very tightly.

"He loves us, baby, don't cry", Sam whispered to her ear, before whispering again "Mommy just promised Daddy, I'll be at his wedding"

A/n: It's ugly, I know and too short…I accept criticism but please review. Thank you...Dont sue me


End file.
